


Harry Potter and the Eternal City

by Csonofhercule



Category: Arthurian Mythology, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gringotts Wizarding Bank, Harry is Lord Potter, I Don't Even Know, Wizarding Culture (Harry Potter), Wizarding Royalty (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:02:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22281538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Csonofhercule/pseuds/Csonofhercule
Summary: A land lost to time. A city which was and will come again. You might think I mean Camelot,  but history and Lady Magic mean otherwise.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	1. History of Magic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edits have been made to make it more readable and to change some odd wording.  
> Also disclaimer I don't own the wizarding world or even some of the ideas used all rights belong to those proper people.  
> Comments are nice but if you try to be horrible or give destructive criticism don't think you will be heard.

**O** nce long ago there was a city ruled by the most powerful kings in the world. The island City of Atlantis was ruled by the Most Ancient and Imperial House of Pendragon. Magic reigned through the land and all benefited from its power. Elves, Goblins, Wixen, and many other magical creatures lived in peace.

After many centuries of peaceful rule the House of Pendragon became corrupted and so Magic took their power from them and kicked them out of the city. Because there was no ruler the rest of the magicals decided to move into the rest of the world of men. Magicals and nonmagicals lived in the same world among each other. The house of Pendragon was still strong and once again ruled in the world of Men. On the island of Britannia they ruled for many years trying to keep hold against men and magicals who tried to take control. It came to pass that one Pendragon was able to fight with magicals and took control. This man was Uther Pendragon who came far earlier than tales would say. Over 1000 years before Christ did Uther take control of Britain and Europe as well. Now Uther loved his people and wanted to use his power for good, but Magic did not find his heart pure or worthy enough to rule over magic and so twisted his heart by taking his wife when she gave birth to his son Arthur.

Magic, though, knew what he would do to those with magic and so created a plan. Magic sent a prophecy which was held within the druids camps of the ones who would come. |Emrys will come and bring with him the Once and Future King. The eternal city will come again and peace will reign over magic again.| Uther never heard these words uttered and caused the largest magical massacre that would be seen in the world. The magical population of Britain and Europe was devastated. Uther lost much control over Europe after this and reigned with an iron fist in Britain. Magic was outlawed and no magical creature was allowed to live.

The Goblin King took his people deep within the earth to hide from Uther’s wrath. The elves hid within magical forests in a dimension magic created for them. Magic then took the rest of the beings and hid them in small magical pockets until the prophecy could be fulfilled. In order to bring the prophecy to fruition Magic guided the love of the last Dragon-Lord and a lowly farm girl. They gave birth to a son who was born on the same day two years after Arthur. This was Emrys who was called Merlin. Magic communed with and gave the most power a warlock had ever had to Merlin. Merlin knew of his destiny and with the help of Magic changed the mind of Arthur about magic along with the Lady Morgana who Magic had chosen as its prophetess.

Arthur on his ascension to the throne changed the laws to allow magic to reign once again in the land Camelot his capitol which became the magical successor of Atlantis. But Magic was not satisfied wholly and did not allow Atlantis to rise from the depths again. Magic was back but the hearts of men did not fully trust, nor did the magicals fully trust men and so Magic kept the true city hidden from the world still. Emrys did not understand why Magic still felt off and asked it why. The lady Morgana then delivered a prophecy which changed the course of history and created a new world order and differed from the Story of Arthur which came to be told. |In a time of war a dark one will be defeated by the next once and future king who will come in the power and blood of Pendragon and Emrys. He will unite the magical world and raise Atlantis. This will be the one born as the seventh month dies to those who defy the dark one thrice. The dark one will be the descendant of the betrayer who fractures the world and his final defeat will right magic once again.| Morgana and Merlin feared for this prophecy but knew that all would one day be righted so they hid the prophecy with the king of the Goblins to keep till the prophecy was fulfilled. They tried to give it to the elves but they did not want to be given into the potential that they might have to wait for the new king and closed the realm for what they thought would be the rest of time.

. Morgana and Merlin having fallen in love married and had children and Arthur instituted their family as the Royal and Majestic house of Emrys. Arthur had fallen in love with a witch named Ghwenavere and they had children together. These children disappeared into the world so as to keep Magic happy for they knew that none of them were chosen by Magic to be the sovereign successor. Merlin and Arthur seeing this appointed 30 families with the duty of keeping the magical world safe and ruling it until Magic chose a new monarch for the magical beings were not told of the prophecy. These Thirty included The Hearty House of Abbott, The Fearless House of Avery, The Noble House of Black, The Pleasant House of Bulstrode, The Envious House of Burke, The Indomitable House of Carrow, The Lawful House of Crouch, The Covetous House of Fawley, The Mighty House of Gryffindor, The Lofty House of Greengrass, The Loving House of Hufflepuff, The Sanctimonious House of Lestrange, The Unwavering House of Longbottom, The Loyal House of MacMillan, The Sincere House of Malfoy, The Cantankerous House of Nott, The Wise House of Ollivander, The Upright House of Parkinson, The Powerful House of Peverell, The Stoic House of Prewett, The Intelligent House of Ravenclaw, The Unyielding House of Rosier, The Just House of Selwyn, The Guarding House of Shacklebolt, The Mysterious House of Shafiq, The Dark House of Slytherin, The Innovative House of Slughorn, The Careful House of Travers, The Numerous House of Weasley, and The Courageous House of Yaxley. These Houses formed the Imperial Wizengamut which was to order the Wixen world. As ages passed each House became an Ancient and Noble house according to the laws created by Arthur before his passing. Almost 2,000 years went by and the Wizarding World had forgotten much of the history of their world and followed the tales of those without magic.

These great Houses didn’t lose their sight for the most part and continued on. The rest of the wizarding world as they came to call themselves decided to follow themselves and split off from the rule of the Wizengamut. The power was waning and some of the Houses merged with others or went magically extinct. The 30 changed to 28 then 24. Then the Houses sensing their power was waning enacted with the International wizarding world the International Statute of Secrecy which hid magic from those who didn’t have it. Britain became isolated and the Houses hid their secrets. Thus came a time of destruction dark lords came and went but none who came to stop them were the prophesied one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I have been working on this for a while as reading some other works has given me ideas on what i thought of this. I hope you enjoy it. I will update as I have a few chapters already written. This is only the beginning to answer any historical background questions that may confuse you as I begin the mystery of the story. You'll never guess who is the heir to what. You already know all of the people from the books you just may never guess who will fill the other houses.


	2. The New Prophecy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another prophecy comes to light.

“|The false one arises once again, He who comes in the power of the usurper will rise and try to take what his ancestor lost. The one who will stop him is alive to those who defied him thrice.|”  
Dumbledore fell backwards into his chair as he heard those words. {How can this be who is the usurper and what is this plan? What of the other prophecy, and what does this mean for Harry?} Trelawney started to come out of her stupor and looked at Dumbledore’s thoughtful gaze. “I told you today would be a good day to visit me. Now what are you going to do with this new prophecy? Hide it again?” “No, Sybil ,something tells me I need to consult with someone who may know who the people involved in this one will be.”


	3. The Boy Who Lived

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is free of the Dursleys, but now has urgent business with Gringotts.

Harry was excited Sirius was coming to get him from the Dursleys for the last time. His Godfather had managed to catch Pettigrew at the last moment as he came into the clearing with the Dementors with them. With the proof that Sirius wasn’t the Secret Keeper and the Wards that protected the Original Black manor being as strong as the Blood Wards(Voldemort tried to gain entry in the First war but was repelled by the thousand year old magic) Albus decided, after making a safe place for the Dursleys to live, to let him have custody of Harry.   
Vernon and Petunia out of fear of retaliation were meek and quiet and did nothing to bother him the entire month he was there while the trials went on and Sirius was in St. Mungos. Dudley had found himself a girlfriend the last summer and so wasn’t even there most of the time and now Harry was basically by himself saying goodbye to the life he had lived. As soon as he had gotten downstairs he heard a knock on the door. He ran to open it and there stood Sirius and Remus.   
“Ready to go Pup? We have a lot of time to make up for and a lot of money to spend.” Sirius told him grinning the widest smile you could imagine.

“Don’t spend all of it Harry doesn’t need to become like Draco” 

“Don’t spoil my fun, Moony, I have 12 years to make up for and the Firebolt was just the beginning. Now we better get going we have lots of things we need to start getting settled in my Grandfather’s manor.”

Harry followed the two Marauders out the door with his stuff not once giving a second look to the House he spent his formative years in. “I never have to come here again,” he thought cheerily, “Sirius and Remus are here now and nothing can break us apart again if I have anything to say about it.”  
Remembering his note from Gringotts Harry reminded the two that they had to stop there first thing before the started shopping.   
"Of course Harry, and don't forget to think of what you want for presents as its only a month and a half till then."  
After that they apparated into the alley behind the Leakey Cauldron and walked into Diagon Alley. As they walked down the road Gringotts Bank loomed before him. After three years the outside of the bank still gave him chills and the guards didn’t let up their gaze as he walked up the stairs carefully trying not to draw attention to himself. Harry didn’t know though that the Goblins trusted him after his encounter from his first year as well as for his heritage which they were going to inform him of no matter who stood in their way.  
Harry went in and went straight to the first available teller. “ I received a letter asking me to come to an appointment with Master Sliphook. It seemed to be urgent so I came as fast as I could my name is” “ We know who you are Mr. Potter.” the teller Grunrok interrupted “We have been expecting you. Sliphook has kept his calendar free till you could come in.” Grunrok summoned over another Goblin who had been waiting for Harry and as he looked over to see what was going on he noticed it was the first Goblin he had met. “Griphook, it is good to see you again.” “You as well Mr. Potter allow me to take you and your Godfathers to my Uncle Sliphook where all will be explained, let us hurry though so that we can get you away from prying eyes.


	4. An Inheritance of Destiny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are explained.

As they reached Sliphook's office Griphook hurried then inside and left. Inside they saw Professor Dumbledore and Professor Trelawney sitting in seats at the desk.  
"Harry," Dumbledore started " it is good to see you. I'm sorry I had to postpone your moving in by a little bit but this has become something far more than I originally knew."  
"What do you mean Professor?" Harry knew that something was up but wasn't sure what.  
"This is about something I should have told you before, but hoped wouldn't have to affect you yet. Sirius knows a little about this but not the specifics only I, Sybil, and your parents knew the whole of what was the start of what is about to be told. There was a prophecy made before you were born. Sybil made it and we were eavesdropping by a Deatheater. Because of this I brought her to the school to work and had her pretend to not know what she was doing and help those who had the gifts in secret."  
"What is so important about this prophecy?"  
"It is why you Harry have that scar. |Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives| this was the prophecy heard only in part by the Deatheater which caused Voldemort to go after your family. The part he didn't hear was that either must die at the hand of the other and that neither can live while the other survives. Now I don't want you to worry about the prophecy since it may not happen for years ti come and the wording is hard to understand fully. But the reason you are here is that there is another which I came to the Goblins to gain help with as they store only true prophecies unlike the Ministry who catalog any and all prophesies made even the ones made up in your class."  
"Well what do I need to do and what is this other prophecy?"  
"The other prophecy will be told after you take an inheritance test."  
"Inheritance test, why would Harry need that? I already told him what he would be inheriting." Sirius interrupted.  
"We need to see if the prophecy applies to Harry and this is how we will find out. It doesn't just hinge on one prophecy though there is another far older prophecy which deals with something far older than even Hogwarts or Gringotts or even the wizarding world as we know it Sirius. Even though you didn't finish your lesson on heirship you should know the true age of the houses."  
"You don't mean this has to do with Camelot do you?"  
"Camelot you mean Arthur and the Round table? And Merlin but that wasn't that old was it?"  
"The world is much older than the modern people think Harry, but not as old as some of the Muggles believe. The Black family Histroy tells us that 1000 years before Christ, Arthur and Merlin were born. No exact date is given as that was not something they kept easily then. But back to the point there was a muggle king who had read the stories and tried to recreate his Camelot and be King Arthur and made up a lot of stories and had a large following of people which is how the modern stories started and many wizards believe these as well since some families are not old enough to know better."  
"How old are the families that know."  
"Multiple millenia. You remember I said our houses were most ancient and noble well that comes with time and is only held in title by 30 families 24 or so of which are left. Several died without male heirs and the laws were fuzzy on who would inherit and nkone wanted to come to Grigotts to check even though it is free. Many also suggest allowing Muggleborns the chance to see if they are decended form not just the thirty but other families as well some even more ancient but the so called Pureblood faction won't hear of it.The so-called Pureblood Directory added in most of those left and placed in others to try and go against those who were thought by some to be less pure than others. Now the true thirty include ( not here you can read it from the beginning thats too much to write) Now technically the magical successor of each bouse are chosen by lineage but like in the case of the Nott family it can be skipped which is why Cantankerous Nott was and wrote the directory."  
"OK, I understand that, but why do I need to take the test again?"  
"As I said my boy it is so that we van see if you truly fit into the prophecy. And so you know it will not hurt as the Goblins are very good at what they do."  
"OK, I'll do it, but just so we can know faster."  
Sliphook enters the room at that moment with Griphook following holding a large parchment and a bowl of liquid.  
"Lordling Potter, "Sliphook begins, "I know they have been telling you what is going on, but I need to clarify something. The Goblins have held this other prophecy since the time of the First and true King of Camelot Arthur Pendragon. In order to see if you are the true prophesied one we need to have you pick your finger with your families Athame which has been in the main vault since your Grandfather Charlus passed. You will let three drops of blood fall into the bowl and then dip the parchment into the bowl."  
As Harry did so, the others in the room watched with fascination at the names which appeared on the page.


End file.
